heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-06-30 Asgard vs Themyscira
What started out as a beautifully sunny day got suddenly and impressively dark and cloud about twenty minutes ago. Despite this, there's no wind or rain. The atmosphere doesn't even smell of it. Yet. In Central Park, a crowd of people has gathered in a _very_ large circle as the sound of metal on metal rings out occasionally or the sounds of loud crashes. One might think thre was hardcore construction going on. _If_ they aren't familiar with the sounds of battle that is. There's even the ominous crack of thunder of peel of lightning to accompany all of this! At the epicenter, two figures circle each other, one with a sword, the other a mighty hammer. Both are clad in armor, both covered in a faint sheen of sweat, both with gazes locked upon each other as they circle slowly. First, the man feignt in. Then the raven haired woman. Among the gathered crowd, there are murmurs of the wonderful ren faire inspired show being performed in the park and how lucky they are to be watching this. There's a few stating that Stark is up to this, and others denying it given the severe lack of anything technologically cool. Not to mention the language being used! "Is this all you can give me, Blade Maiden," Thor taunts his opponent, stormy eyes flashing with lightning. "I had come to expect more from you!" Diana comes from a place that maintains eternal summer and calm, tranquil days every day, all year. Meteorology is not one of her skills, though she is vaguely aware of a science that deals with weather. A swift change like this, however, is still pretty startling, and coming across two people seemingly in combat sends the mind a-racin'. Lightning eyes helps, too. She flies in from above, slowly coming to a midair stop. They don't seem to be focused on anyone but each other, which is good, but she still starts to urge onlookers back. Just in case, before landing on the ground somewhere behind Sif. "I certainly hope you're not here to do more than offer a show." A brow arches from the onyx haired woman. "Funny, the God of Thunder used to be all action and less talk. Have you gone soft on me, Storm Bringer?" Sif's own eyes flash but not _nearly_ as literally as Thor's do. Finally, she actually attacks the man. Or starts to. Her sword is spun in her hand, a wink being given to the blonde man before she takes a few running steps and tensing as if to flip herself up and over him. And there's Diana's voice, her eyes narrow and she nods at Thor, trusting him to understand what she's about to do. Her blade is hooked just behind the head of Mjolnir, her weapon being used as leverage as she ducks under it, twists so she's facing Wonder Woman and brings it up from his hammer at the same time only to have the point aiming at Diana by the time Sif has stopped moving. Thor's laughing a bit as Sif taunts him in return, his own frame tensing as she begins her charge. It's clear that the Lord of Storms hears Diana the same time Sif does, and a rumble of thunder rolls about the area. The scent of rain drifts down from the sky. The nod is returned, and Thor braces himself. Well used to this team trick, Thor provides Sif the fulcrum she needs to flip herself to face the foe that was behind her. With her flip done, Thor uses the momentum Sif provided against his weapon to roll forward, tucking under her blade to land in a crouch some five feet before the raven haired warrior, hammer held at the ready. Mjolnir's striking surface crackles with electricity, and the gathered humans begin to frighten and scatter. Thor narrows his eyes dangerously. "Friend, or foe," he asks simply of the Amazon before him, needing only her answer to launch himself into attack. Diana doesn't bat an eyelash at having a sword pointed at her. In training, she's had a sword at her throat before. The maneuver is met with a raised eyebrow; she can certainly see how that might be effective when dealing with opponents coming from the rear. "Be at ease. I am Diana of Themyscira," she says, never wavering, "I was merely concerned that you were drawing an audience that you seemed unaware of." Sif's ice blue eyes never once leave Diana as Thor rolls and Mjolnir begins to crackle. She's well used to the power of the hammer by now and finds it a rather pleasant and almost comforting hum at this point. It's the name that causes her to mirror the Amazon's look and arch a brow. "The home of the Amazons?" This is asked slowly as if she doubts it could be anywhere else but Midgard has changed so much that it is possible and even though that pretty much guarantees she is a friendly, Sif has fought by Thor's side long enough that it's habit not to lower her sword until she sees the Prince relax some. Thor's head tilts at the name. The hammer lowers, though his shoulders and frame do not yet fully relax. He straightens to his feet, and over head the clouds begin the thin. "Diana.... of Themyscira..?" Thor ponders a moment more, as if shifting through millenia of memories before he smiles warmly, hammer lowering fully. His left hand motions with an open palm to his side, telling Sif behind him to stand point. "Diana of Themyscira, Princess of the Amazons! I have heard much about you, but never had thought that I would find myself face to face with thee," Thor states, voice pleasant and warm. The sky returns to its brilliant blue hue. "I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard," he offers in reply, givng the shortest and most familial of titles, that which puts him on even footing with the Amazonian royal. He drops to a formal bow, hammer held over his heart. "It is an honor..." Bet's still on, Sif. Normally there would be some surprise in strangers knowing of her home. But... well, she has been on the news as of late, and she has been interviewed time and again. She has been curious enough and studied enough (needing little sleep helps!) of outside cultures that she is well aware of the name of Thor, and though some might doubt who he is, Diana can tell. She's stood in the presence of gods before. she drops low, bowing her head almost reverently. "The honor is all mine." The motion from Thor is one that Sif is very familiar with and a role she has filled often. Her sword lowers, tip barely touching the ground and both hands are brought to rest on the pommel, her feeting taking a wide stance while she straights her back, squares her shoulders and lifts her chin, assuming a very formal Guard position. In that moment, she looks very much like her brother Heimdall who guards the Rainbow Bridge. The Goddess of War watches the two interact without a word. Thor will make introductions when he is ready. There's a spark of curiosity, for just a second, in the silvery-blue eyes and then it's gone. She has an amazing poker face! "We shall agree, then," Thor states, hooking his hammer to his belt casually. He motions Diana forward, palm up, fingers curling toward himself. "Come! Let us speak on that which brings us both to this fair Midgard, for I am curious. Did Jord likewise see you summoned to Her aid," he asks of Diana, hand still held to her. Yes, Thor will make introductions when ready, but given that there is some distance still... perhaps he is merely biding his time? Diana accepts the hand and stands. Her head shakes at the thunder god's question. "A man crashed his jet on my homeland and I was chosen to escort him back to this country and reveal our presence to the world at large." She glances briefly to Sif; she recognizes that posture and if not it, something very similar. The guards at the embassy often hold the same one. "A ..jet," Thor repeats, a question in his voice. He turns, leading the princess by the hand toward Sif. "I see.... A messenger was sent for you specifically. Quite a rare honor indeed. You are fated to do great things, I think," muses the Lord of Storms. Stopping before Sif, Thor smirks at her formal stance and motions to her with his free hand. "This is Sif, Goddess of War, the Lady of Blades, known as the Raven Haired, my intended," he says, voice lowering to something closer to normal 'human' conversation tone. Diana smiles. "I don't know if it was a messenger intended for me specifically, but I would be honored if that was the case." Sif too, receives a bow, once she's promptly introduces. "An honor to meet you as well, Lady Sif." And that smirks is what causes the faintest narrowing of Sif's eyes and the barest hint of a twitch at the corners of her mouth. When the introductions are made, those eyes flirt from Thor to Diana. The hilt of her sword is placed over her heart and she bows. "A pleasure and an honor, My Lady." Her voice is soft and gentle when she speaks and when she straightens, it's to return to that Guard position. With introductions made, Thor grins at Sif a bit, head shaking lightly, before he turns his gaze back to Diana. "Regardless of the method, there is little doubt, Diana of Themyscira, that there is a great and grand purpose for which you have been called. As I have been. I have met friend and foe in my few shorts sunrises here upon Midgard, and while I do not yet believe the End Times are upon us, I must remain ever vigilant..." "I have seen little in the way of foes, but I will take that as a good thing," admits the Amazon. "I'm not here to fight anyone if I can help it." Ares is not exactly someone she wants to empower. "But I have seen combat." And had she not been there, well... who knows what might have happened to Cassie and Supergirl? That shakes of his head causes one eyebrow to arch upwards on Sif ever so slightly. Just the faintest of quirks that only someone who knows her facial expressions well would catch. Still, she plays her role well and remains on guard and silent until she is spoken to. For now. "Have you," questions Thor, though his eyes remain upon Sif for the moment... He knows those facial expressions, and it gets him tilting his head faintly. "The Amazons are warriors at heart. Perhaps mine Goddess would see fit to spar against you," he offers, eyes never leaving Sif's face. His chin inclines in wordless question of his fiancee, a 'happy now' sort of expression. Diana's gaze shifts between the two deities. "If the Lady Sif would enjoy such an exercise, I'd be only too happy to oblige." In a way it feels awkward, offering such a thing. Possibly sacrilege. Deity and all that. Athena would never ask to spar! But on the other hand, saying no to a friendly request is something Diana doesn't do. Sif knows that look all too well. "I was before, Storm Bringer. Now I am mildly amused. Having me stand guard... Tsk..." Her eyes light merrily at him before she turns her attention of Diana and holds her hand out. "And now a proper greeting since he is done teasing me." Assuming Diana holds her hand out, she clasps the woman's forearm. Her way of showing the Amazon she sees her a an equal. "And I would be honored to spar with you. Perhaps Thor would mediate." And then her eyes glint wickedly. "Or join us?" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs